


Peter Parker is Sick But Doesn't Give a Shit

by Blooshie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint can realate, Dad bros, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I used something from hoco sue me, No Smut, No Spoilers, Peter Parker - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sick Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a protective dad, Worried Tony Stark, clint barton - Freeform, may parker - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooshie/pseuds/Blooshie
Summary: "I came as fast as I could." Peter said, leaning against a nearby car for support. At this point he wasn't even sure which way was up and which way was down. Suddenly he was on the ground, the sky spinning above him.Tony stood above him with a concerned look on his face."Right, well. We'll need to wash that suit now."





	Peter Parker is Sick But Doesn't Give a Shit

Peter wretched the contents in his stomach into the toilet for the 3rd time that day. He didn't understand how there was still that much to be thrown up seeing as he hasn't been able to keep anything down for the past few days. With one last wretch, the last contents in his stomach came out and into the poor toilet. Groaning, he leaned against the wall beside him, trying to catch his breath and soothe his aching head.

"How you holding up champ?" Aunt May walked in the bathroom with some pepto and offered it to Peter who reluctantly took it, knowing it would come right back up in a matter of minutes.

"My only saving grace is my empty stomach." He downed the cup of pepto in one drink, screwing his eyes shut tightly, focusing on not throwing up.

"Well, it's something. C'mere, let me help you up. What you need right now is a good night's sleep." Aunt May stated, offering Peter her hand to grab onto which he gleefully accepted. He stood on wobbly legs, leaning on May for support. 

Slowly, they made it to Peter's bed. Peter practically melted into the mattress as soon as he sat down. May chuckled under her breath and helped Peter rearrange himself so he was laying on the bed correctly and swaddled in a mountain of blankets.

"Thanks May. Love you." Peter smiled sleepily at her. 

"Love you too, stink bug. Get some sleep." She ruffled Peter's hair and left him to sleep.

Peter closed his eyes, settling in to get at least some sleep before he was up again and bending over the toilet bowl. Slowly he started to slip into sweet, sweet unconsciousness. 

Then his phone rang. Reluctantly, Peter pulled the covers back to answer his phone.  
"Hello?" He asked. His voice was groggy and scratchy.

"Don't tell me you have the flu, kid." Tony said. 

"Surprise. I can't help it, Ned passed it onto me." Peter coughed into his elbow, supressing the urge to barf.

"Alright, well. Nevermind I guess." Tony sighed into the phone.

"What did you need?" Peter was getting concerned. 

"It's fine kid, don't worry about it. Just a small mission that I thought you'd like to help with." Tony said. Peter could hear yelling in the background of the call. 

"What was that?" Peter used all of his strength to sit up in his bed, slowly sinking his foot onto the ground and shakilly standing on the cold wood floor.

"It was just a parent yelling at their kid. Nothing to worry about." Tony tried his best to convince Peter. Peter was having none of it. 

'Tony where is he?!' Peter heard. 

"Tony?" Peter questioned. He slowly walked to his closet, grabbing his suit from the hidden compartment in his closet. 

Tony hung up the phone after that. Peter sighed and peeled off his sweaty clothes, stepping into the spandex suit and nearly toppled over in the process. He pulled his mask over his head then stumbled over to his window and slid it open. He poked his head out and the hot air hit him like a brick wall, he felt like he'd pass out any second. He screwed his eyes shut and held onto the window to steady himself and focused on not passing out.

"Focus, Parker. You got this." He plugged in the coordinates of where the call came from into Karen's systems and saw it wasn't too far away. He swung out into the street, following the map displayed in front of him. Then, oh god then, he realized his mistake. He was so dizzy he could barely see straight, his nausea was back with a vengeance, and his head was pounding. Sluggishly, he swung through the streets of Queens just to get to Tony to see what all the fuss was about. He doesn't know how he got there so quickly, he guessed he might have blacked out halfway there. But there he was, in front of the avengers. 

"I came as fast as I could." Peter said, leaning against a nearby car for support. At this point he wasn't even sure which way was up and which way was down. Suddenly he was on the ground, the sky spinning above him. 

Tony stood above him with a concerned look on his face. 

"Right, well. We'll need to wash that suit now." Tony pressed a hand to his face. 

"What's wrong with the kid?" ,Clint asked, kneeling down to Peter and placing a hand to the kid's forehead, "Jesus Christ! He's burning up!" 

"Kid, I told you not to worry about it." Tony sounded disappointed. 

"Sorry. I just thought you needed my-" The nausea was back with a vengeance. Peter stumbled to his feet and ran to a nearby trashcan, practically ripping the mask from his face. He wretched for the 4th time that day, hot shame burning his face as he blew chunks in front of his childhood heroes. Barely anything came up and out, leaving Peter dry heaving over the grimy trashcan. When he was done, he stumbled back to the ground in a sick, sweaty heap. 

Then Tony was standing above him," Not gonna put the mask back on, huh?" Peter groaned in response. 

"I thought you couldn't get sick anymore? I thought the bite took care of that." Tony crouched down and grabbed the mask and pulled it over Peter's head so it was at least covering the top half of his face.

"That's what I thought too, I was so wrong." He sat up and promptly started to fall back when the world seemed to flip upside down. Tony caught him and helped him to his feet. 

"Alright, kid. Time to go home." Tony hefted Peter to his feet and slung the kid's arm over his shoulders, helping him keep his balance for more than five seconds. Peter slumped into Tony's side, stumbling over his own feet as they walked. "God, how am I even going to get you home?" 

"Fly? I swung here." Peter stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, we all see how well that turned out." Tony retorted. He explained to the other Avenger's that he'd be right back. Clint gave Tony a knowing look, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Kids, am I right?" Clint smirked. Tony shook his head, an annoyed expression on his face. 

"I didn't even birth this one." He sighed. He looked down at Peter who was surprisingly asleep. Tony scoffed, slowly flying off with Peter in tow. 

 

He made sure to get the kid changed back into street clothes before toting him through the general public by stopping by the same gift shop he'd stopped at when he took away Peter's suit. This time Peter got an 'I heart NY' shirt and a pair of sweatpants that said 'big apple' across the back. To be fair, he didn't know that was there until after he bought them.  
When he got back to the Parker's place, he was met with a very worried May Parker. When she caught sight of Tony with her baby she nearly fainted.

"He's fine, May. He missed the entire battle, I promise. I called to ask for his help but told him not to come. And we see how that turned out." He gestured as best he could to the kid still slumped against his side. May let out a breath of relief and let Tony in and helped him get Peter back in bed.

"Thanks, Tony. I have no idea how much trouble my boy would get into without you looking out for him." She gave Tony a tired smile, placing a hand on his arm. 

"It's what I do." Tony smirked. May smacked his arm playfully. 

"Look at me, trying to be all sentimental and you go and ruin it." May laughed, shaking her head at Tony. Tony just shrugged his shoulders, smiling brightly at May. He turned his attention to Peter sleeping peacefully.

"He's a good kid, May. You did a good job with this one." He praised. 

"You'll never how much that means to me, Tony. Thank you." She said. They stood there in the silence of the room, just watching the steady rise and fall of Peter's chest with every breath he took.

"I better get going. Before Cap rips me for not staying true to my word of being right back." He said, turning to leave. 

"Alright, thanks for bringing my boy home." May thanked one last time.

"No problem."

Then he left. Peter was home, the bad guys were fought, everything was good.


End file.
